LOVE Part 2: EMPTY
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: Tiga cerita tentang dicintai sepenuh hati dan mencintai tanpa disadari. [NCT / NCT127 / JOHNNY / YUTA / JOHNYU / Fluff! Light angst! BL] Please be kind and RnR juseyo xD


**LOVE Part. 2: EMPTY**

 _Saat aku tertidur aku bermimpi denganmu._

 _Tapi saat aku membuka mata ternyata semua kosong._

Johnny || Yuta

Heavily inspired by WINNER's song: EMPTY

Original story and written by: **Yuka**

All the casts belong to SM Entertainment, NCT and theirselves. The song belongs to YG Entertainment and WINNER. This whole story belongs to ME.

 **EMPTY**

Yuka

.

.

KILAU gelas bening di tangannya berubah menjadi kemerahan karena terterpa sinar lampu klub yang dia tempati saat ini. Ia sedikit melirik gelasnya sendiri mendapati minumannya hampir habis. Sebuah desahan berat keluar dari sepasang bibir tipisnya.

Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat lelaki pendek itu berjalan ke arahnya, membawa sebotol besar minuman beralkhohol yang sangat dia sukai. Lelaki berambut hitam itu duduk tepat di depannya dan menyilangkan kaki, mengisi kembali gelas kosong di depannya.

Lalu lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Johnny Seo, sudah hampir 5 jam kau berdiam diri di bar ini. Tidak bosan?" tanyanya lalu meminum minumannya sendiri yang entah kapan dia isi.

Musik beat yang Jaehyun putar di atas sana membuat banyak kerumunan berjoget ria tapi Johnny Seo terlalu lelah untuk menggerakan satu sendinya. Dia tidak menjawab, dia mengamati lelaki bertindik di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Ya, kosong.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, kau menjijikan." Katanya pelan lalu menyulut rokoknya. Lelaki yang memakai celana jeans hitam ketat dan singlet longgar itu kemudian menyipitkan matanya, menatap Johnny yang masih terdiam.

Lalu dia berkata, "Apa kau sudah merasa kesepian?" tanyanya membuyarkan pikiran kosong Johnny, mengisinya dengan beberapa memori.

"Ya..." katanya lalu tertahan, "...ya, tentu saja." Katanya lagi dan lelaki itu menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Tentu saja Yuta akan meninggalkan lelaki brengsek sepertimu. Ingat berapa kali kau mengkhianatinya." Ucapnya lalu menggeleng.

"Ten..." panggil Johnny lalu Ten mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya menunduk, lelaki Thailand itu menatap Johnny dengan sabar menanti kata-kata apa yang akan keluar dari mulut mantan kekasihnya itu.

Atau bisa dibilang, mantan selingkuhannya.

Johnny menggeleng, "Aku hanya... aku tidak tahu." Katanya dan ia sangat ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena otak dan hatinya sekarang ini... benar-benar kosong.

Ten menyipitkan mata hitamnya, "Dengarkan aku, Johnny. Kau kacau. Kau sangat brengsek tapi ada orang yang mau mencintaimu dengan tulus, apa bayaranmu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku?" Ten menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Kau brengsek, aku juga sama brengseknya menduakan Doyoung. Tapi kau sadar kita menyakiti hati orang lain. Setelah dia meninggalkanmu kau baru sadar dia berharga?" tanyanya sedikit tidak sabar dan itu membuat kepala Johnny mendadak pening.

Dia keluar dari bar tepat pukul 11 malam.

.

.

Asap mengepul dari mulutnya saat ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang masih saja ramai. Johnny mengeratkan jaket biru prussian pemberian Yuta di hari ulang tahunnya. Dia memiliki banyak jaket tapi hanya jaket ini yang membuatnya hangat.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa sampai saat ini.

Seminggu yang lalu dia bertengkar dengan Yuta, kekasihnya yang baru dia sadari begitu dia cintai. Johnny tidak tahu kata-kata yang dia lontarkan begitu terdengar menyakitkan sebelum melihat Yuta, selama tiga tahun berhubungan dengannya, menatapnya dengan kedua mata berair dan air mata mengalir deras tak tertahan.

Lalu hanya suara pintu apartemen tertutup yang dia dengar setelahnya.

Kepala Johnny benar-benar pening sekarang. Ia sadar ia tidak makan dengan benar seminggu ini. Hanya sesuap, dua suap, kadang hanya segelas mie cup yang Yuta simpan di rak dapur paling atas. Untuk jaga-jaga jika mereka terbangun di malam hari dan lapar katanya.

Biasanya, setiap hari setidaknya Yuta akan memasak untuknya. Masakan Yuta benar-benar buruk dan Johnny selalu protes karena sungguh, kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi koki. Saat malam kadang dia berpikir bagaimana dia akan bertahan hidup jika mereka benar-benar menikah suatu saat nanti.

Tapi Johnny tetap memakannya, tanpa tahu kenapa.

Setiap pagi sejak seminggu yang lalu, Johnny selalu tidur larut. Tidak, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya menatap langit-langit apartemennya, merasakan belaian tangan halus Yuta yang sayangnya hanya bayangan sebelum benar-benar terlelap. Pagi hari pun sama, dia tidak bangun seperti biasa.

Saat alarmnya berbunyi nyaring untuk kesepuluhkalinya, dia baru membuka matanya.

Ten benar, hidupnya kacau. Dia sudah kacau sejak dulu, sejak mencoba menduakan Yuta dan berakhir dengan selalu menduakannya. Apa bayaran atas semua usaha Yuta? Johnny mengernyit dalam, menutup matanya. Tidak ada.

Nah, sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Ia ingin kembali pada Yuta. Kembali pada pelukannya. Kembali pada rengkuhannya. Kembali pada hidupnya. Ia ingin Yuta kembali mengisi hari-harinya yang semakin kosong saja.

Harapannya sedikit melambung saat melihat siluet lelaki yang dia rindukan berjalan tepat di depannya. Ia tahu itu Yuta. Ia hafal bentuk tubuh dan cara berjalannya. Kebiasaan meniup tangan yang masih terbungkus sarung tangan itu juga tidak bisa dia lupakan.

Tanpa sadar Johnny berjalan ke arah Yuta yang sepertinya masih belum sadar akan keberadaannya, mengabaikan pening di kepalanya yang semakin menjadi.

Yang dia inginkan hanya Yuta, "Yuta." Panggilnya pelan dan tiba-tiba semua terasa berputar.

Pandangan Johnny gelap dan seruan namanya adalah yang terakhir dia dengar.

.

.

"Kata dokter kau minum alkhohol saat perutmu dalam keadaan kosong, apa kau gila?" adalah kalimat pertama yang Johnny dengar saat membuka mata dan melihat Yuta duduk di sampingnya dengan segelas air putih dan semangkuk bubur yang jelas masih panas.

Kalimat itu cukup kasar tapi Johnny tidak mempermasalahkannya karena kekasihnya ini memang tidak lembut seperti kebanyakan orang, "Hm..." gumamnya seolah menjawab pertanyaan Yuta. Dia mendudukkan diri, seluruh tubuhnya yang rasanya lemas sekali.

Yuta mengernyit kecil lalu meniup sesendok bubur yang kemudian disodorkan pada Johnny. Lihat? Darimana lelaki ini lembut? Tapi anehnya Johnny menerimanya dengan mudah. Dalam lubuk hatinya lelaki Amerika itu masih merasa bersalah akan tingkah brengseknya jadi dia hanya menunduk.

Sebelum merasakan jemari halus menyentuh pipinya, memaksa matanya untuk bertemu tatap dengan dua manik coklat besar yang dia rindukan. Bubur panas itu sudah di meja entah sejak kapan.

"Hei, kau tahu itu berbahaya kan?" Suara Yuta menjadi 100 kali lebih lembut dari saat pertama mereka bicara. Johnny menatap kosong ke arah Yuta yang mengernyit kecil lalu melanjutkan, "Kau ingin merusak tubuhmu sendiri? Berapa kali aku bilang untuk berhenti minum akhohol sementara waktu? Kau tidak akan mati karena tidak minum lagi." nadanya semakin tinggi.

Ia terlihat sangat khawatir.

Johnny masih menatap Yuta kosong sebelum mendengar, "Bagaimana kalau kau sakit saat kita sudah menikah nanti? Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan anak— Hey, Johnny _daijoubu_?"

Karena sekarang ini Johnny memeluk erat tubuh kurus di depannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yuta, menghapus bercak rindu yang dia rasakan. Ingin sekali dia berkata pada Yuta bahwa dia sangat merindukannya.

 _I miss you._

 _I miss you._

 _I am sorry._

Tapi hanya tertahan di lidahnya.

"Maaf meninggalkanmu begitu saja, maaf tidak mengabarimu dan tidak pulang ke rumah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuta berusaha melepas pelukan erat Johnny yang terang-terangan menolak, menggenggam dua sisi pinggul Yuta dan menggeleng di lehernya.

" _I miss you_." Gumam Johnny dan Yuta membelai rambutnya.

" _I love you_ , sayang. _I'm sorry_." Johnny kembali bergumam dan hal itu menarik perhatian Yuta karena sekarang dia tersenyum lebar dan menangkup pipi Johnny sebelum mengecup keningnya.

"Katakan lagi." katanya dengan nada menggoda dan Johnny menggeram, memeluk kekasihnya itu dalam satu gerakan cepat membuatnya tertawa.

Di sana Johnny tersenyum, senyum terlebarnya selama seminggu ini. Ia tidak sabar menanti hari menjadi lebih terang dan berwarna lagi karena Yuta akan mengisi hari-harinya.

.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **HALO!** XD apa kabar semuanya? Apa semua baik-baik aja? Baguslah ya!

So, i write like... 3 fics on three days and post them in once, dan aku penasaran FF mana yang kalian baca duluan kkk~ tell me kay? XD

So kalau kalian buka FF ini duluan, i'd like to tell you guys that i write 3 fics and post them in the same time dan meski pun part-part an, FF ini sama sekali tidak saling berhubungan satu sama lain meskipun dengan chara yang sama /smile/

But i really recommend you guys buat dengerin lagunya selagi kalian membaca hahahaha feelnya akan lebih kerasa XD

And, yeah aku berusaha bikin Johnny di sini keliatan kosong dan tidak bergairah :'v dan pengen nyisipin rasa nyesek yang turned out jadi ajang menggombal yang sama kaya FF part satunya :') AKU TIDA TAU APA AKU SEBEGITU GOMBALNYA. HAHA.

So, thank you untuk sudah baca, please do review~ i'd love to read all of them XD see you in my other or next FFs! XOXO~

-Yuka


End file.
